The present invention relates to the design of a socket structure that facilitates proximity communication between IC chips.
Advances in semiconductor technology presently make it possible to integrate large-scale systems, including tens of millions of transistors, into a single semiconductor chip. Integrating such large-scale systems onto a single semiconductor chip increases the speed at which such systems can operate, because signals between system components do not have to cross chip boundaries, and are not subject to lengthy chip-to-chip propagation delays. Moreover, integrating large-scale systems onto a single semiconductor chip significantly reduces production costs, because fewer semiconductor chips are required to perform a given computational task.
Unfortunately, these advances in semiconductor technology have not been matched by corresponding advances inter-chip communication technology. Semiconductor chips are typically integrated onto a printed circuit board that contains multiple layers of signal lines for inter-chip communication. However, signal lines on a semiconductor chip are about 100 times more densely packed than signal lines on a printed circuit board. Consequently, only a tiny fraction of the signal lines on a semiconductor chip can be routed across the printed circuit board to other chips. This problem is beginning to create a bottleneck that continues to grow as semiconductor integration densities continue to increase.
Researchers have begun to investigate alternative techniques for communicating between semiconductor chips. One promising technique (which is referred to as “proximity communication”) involves integrating arrays of capacitive transmitters and receivers onto semiconductor chips to facilitate inter-chip communication. If a first chip is situated face-to-face with a second chip so that transmitter pads on the first chip are capacitively coupled with receiver pads on the second chip, it becomes possible to transmit signals directly from the first chip to the second chip without having to route the signal through intervening signal lines within a printed circuit board.
However, it is not a simple matter to align the chips properly for proximity communication. It is also a considerable challenge to provide power to the chips and to remove heat from the chips.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus for facilitating mechanical alignment of chips in a socket that facilitates proximity communication without the problems described above.